Do As You Please
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Feeling guilty after a nightmare, Nico wants Percy to punish him, to use him, to do as he pleases with him and Jason feels the same way. AU for the end of the giant war, Jason/Percy/Nico. Sequel to 'Birthday Gift' Part Two of the 'Lovin' in New Rome' series


**Do As You Please**

 **Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus**

 **Feeling guilty after a nightmare, Nico wants Percy to punish him, to use him, to do as he pleases with him and Jason feels the same way. AU for the end of the giant war, Jason/Percy/Nico**

 **Sequel to 'Birthday Gift'**

 **Part Two of the 'Lovin' in New Rome' series**

 **Warning: yaoi, Dom/sub relationship, threesome, collars, leash, bondage, ring gag, cock cage, butt plugs, dildo, nipple clamps, spreader bar, blowjobs, face-fucking, consensual name calling (Milord, (cock/cum) slut, whore) spanking, riding crop, coming untouched, facial, multiple orgasms, orgasm denial, orgasm control, being used as a cum hole aka objectification, inflatable ribbed dildo,** **subspace, topspace, aftercare**

 **In other words sub!Nico is a kinky little thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Do As You Please**

Nico is curled up one of the fluffy blue blankets that were spread across on the large couch, mindlessly watching some action movie that was just beginning on the flat screen that Leo had hooked up for them. The door opened and Nico was tempted to look up but he caught a whiff of Percy's body wash, it smelt like freshly baked cookies and home to Nico or maybe that was just Percy's natural scent. Either way Nico loved Percy's scent and he tilted his head back against the back of the couch when Percy's footsteps entered the living room.

"Hey Neeks." Percy called out as he pulled out a bottle of water and leapt over the back of the couch and settled down next Nico, he glanced at the Ghost king as he raised his bottle of water before he froze at seeing the sea green collar sitting around the base of Nico's neck. Percy grabbed a pillow and tossed it at his feet before he took a swig of his water, placing it on the end table.

"Kneel." Percy said simply. Nico slid out from under the blanket and settled down on the cushion, leaning against Percy's legs letting out a soft sigh.

"Tell me what's wrong." Percy ordered in a soft, but firm voice as he petted Nico's silky hair.

"I had a nightmare and a few flashback to things I've done in the past… I want to be punished for them; I need to be punished by you Milord, as you are the one I hurt up the most. Do as you please with me, let me stop being Nico di Angelo for a while." Nico explained in a whisper, like he was nervous to voice what he really wanted.

Percy was quiet for a while as he thought Nico's words over carefully, hand absently still stroking Nico's hair.

"I will agree to this, only if you allow us to pamper you like you deserve afterwards, understood?" Percy agreed.

"Yes Milord." Nico agreed as well, closing his eyes happily.

~~/~~

Percy hummed as he kept his eyes trained on the movie that was playing on the television screen. He kept his right hand steady as he slowly drove the large green dildo in and out of Nico's ass without even looking. Nico whimpered against the ring gag that was spreading his lips obscenely wide. He couldn't see anything thank to the black silk blindfold but he could feel the slight movements of the metal nipple clamps attached to his sensitive nipples, that alone was almost enough to make him come, but he had to force himself back from that edge knowing the night was just starting. Nico gave a groan when the head of the toy brushed against his prostate and he shifted in place and he could feel the bit of slack between the chain that connected the leather cuffs on his wrists go taunt as he tried to get better balance on the palm of his hands and his knees.

"Well hello there." Jason's voice rang out through the room; Percy glanced up still slowly pulling the toy out of Nico's ass before pushing it back in just as slow. Nico whimpered again, not only at the sensations from the toy but at Jason's voice and he hoped Jason would stay and join them.

"Welcome home Jase, the slut here asked to be punished, to be used by us. Care to join us?" Percy asked, sounding like he was discussing the weather.

"We get to pamper him after right?" Jason asked already working on the buttons of his shirt.

"It's part of the deal for tonight." Percy said.

"Then I would be delighted to." Jason bent over and pressed a kiss to Percy who reached up to grab a handful of the Roman's hair, plunging his own tongue into the blond's mouth to dominate the kiss.

"Now strip." Percy breathed his order against Jason's parted lips.

"Yes Milord." Jason said humbly, knowing that to Percy he was the sub tonight, but to Nico he was his other Dom even if he was just following orders. Jason draped his clothes over the back of the armchair on the other side of the couch and Percy raked his eyes up and down the Demigod's beautiful tanned body as the blond fastened his own sea green collar around his neck showing who was in charge of him as well that night.

"Now, which hole do you want first?" Percy asked nodding at Nico who was shifting again, heart pounding in excitement.

"I'll take the slut's pretty mouth first Milord." Jason said after a moment of looking Nico over. Percy nodded his consent and Jason stroked his cock a few times as he positioned himself in front of Nico's face before he took himself in his right hand and slapped his cock against Nico's cheek making him gasp out around the gag the best he could. Jason grabbed the back of Nico's head and slid his cock inch by inch into Nico's waiting mouth. A wet heat surrounded him and Jason let out a filthy moan before he drew his hips back and snapped them forward a moment later.

Percy hums at the sight of the blond driving his cock into their slut's mouth. He pushed the dildo back inside of Nico quickly right against his prostate, taking the sub by surprise if his suddenly arching body was any indication. Nico moved his hands down the floor, heading towards his own throbbing erection he gasped around Jason's cock allowing him to thrust in further when the raven's hands were slapped by a black leather riding crop.

"Naughty little slut, did I say you could touch yourself? I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you." Percy scolded before he reached over and pulled another toy from the box they keep their 'toys' in.

"Think he'll enjoy this whore?" Percy asked dangling the toy from his fingers so Jason could see it; the blond gave a breathy groan at the sight.

"Oh the slut would want that so much Milord." Jason agreed, making Nico wonder what the toy was while his cock twitched with anticipation.

"I thought so too." Percy chuckled before he left the dildo half inside of Nico before he knelt next to the black haired Demigod and Nico let out a gasp and his body shivered as cool metal wrapped around his cock and he heard a small click.

"A cock cage should punish you sufficiently you slut. Now you have no choice but to come when I decide to let you." Percy brought the riding crop down on the cock cage that was tight around Nico's hard length and balls. Nico let out a cry around Jason's cock and his body arched as sharp but pleasurable pain emitted from his cock at the slap of the crop. Percy ran his hand down Nico's ass and pushed the dildo in completely before he snapped open a body of lube, slicking up two fingers he circled the stretch of skin where the toy was penetrating Nico before he pushed both of them inside the dildo at the same time. Nico let out a cry as his body shuddered and arched upwards, his throat constricting around Jason's cock.

"Milord, please may I come?" Jason asked his face screwed up with pleasure almost at his climax thanks to Nico's sinful mouth.

"See slut that is what you do if you want to come. Go ahead whore, fill the slut's mouth with your cum." Percy gave his approval to the blond still pushing his fingers into Nico next to the large toy. Jason let out a cry as he flooded Nico's mouth with his come, Jason was breathing heavily and allowed Percy to gently pull him backwards and they both watched as trails of white trickled down the sides of Nico's mouth while he swallowed what he could of Jason's cum.

Percy pulls his fingers out of Nico's ass and removed the dildo next and traced the stretched rim listening to the muffled whimpers coming from Nico. Jason sat back on his heels and watched as Percy guided Nico to his feet before Percy sat back onto the couch with his legs planted wide apart before he pulled Nico down so Nico's back was pressed against Percy's chest. Nico let out a strangled noise as he sank down onto Percy's erect cock that slid in easily thanks to the Sea Prince's preparation. Percy let out a groan as Nico's tight heat clenched around his cock; Percy gripped Nico's knees and pulled his legs apart as he thrusted his hips upwards driving deeper into the sub.

Jason was still kneeling, hand slowly coaxing his own cock back to fullness as he watched as Percy held Nico wide as he pushed his hips upwards, going deep with every thrust. Nico was openly moaning around the ring gag and Percy was giving lusty sounds with every move he made.

"Whore, when I fill the slut with my cum you'll get another turn." Percy promised seeing Jason was now holding onto the base of his cock to stop himself from getting any closer to another orgasm.

"Thank you Milord." Jason breathed out, his cock twitching in excitement.

"That's what you are going to be tonight slut, just a hole for us to cum into." Percy whispered into Nico's ear as he moved one hand away from Nico's knee to tug at the chain connecting the nipple clamps. Nico's body shook at the feelings from his super sensitive nipples and at his Dom's promise of what he was going to be that night, just what he wanted. Percy gave a few more hard thrusts into Nico before he dropped his head backwards onto the couch as he let out a cry as he filled Nico's ass with his cum, some dripping out around his softening cock.

"Get the slut on his knees between my legs." Percy ordered Jason and the blond scurried to comply with the order. Jason eased Nico off of Percy's cock and lowered him onto his knees so his face was eye level with Percy's cock and his ass that was slowly leaving trails of Percy's cum was facing Jason. Percy picked up the riding crop and trailed the leather tip down Nico's spine and brought it down on Nico's ass a few times getting jerks of Nico's hips back against the feeling.

Percy stopped using the crop and nodded at Jason giving him permission, Jason lined his cock up with Nico's used hole and slammed himself in. Nico's body shook as Jason set a fast, brutal pace using him like a toy.

"That's right whore, give the cock slut what he wants." Percy encouraged as he watched as Jason fucked into Nico with determination.

"Now clean up the mess you made like a good little cum slut that you are." Percy turned his attention to Nico's mouth and slid his limp sticky cock through the ring gag. Nico lapped at the soft skin, relishing the taste of his Dom's cum on his tongue and felt it grow harder under his ministrations. Percy gripped the back of Nico's head and pushed his head forward, starting to seriously face fuck the other man.

The two Demigods were thrusting into Nico almost in sync with each other, but Jason hit his climax first and came hard inside of Nico with a cry, his own cum mixing with Percy's. Percy followed soon after; having been sensitive from his last orgasm and Nico eagerly drank down his Dom's cum the best he could with the gag.

Percy pulled himself out of the ring gag and ran his limp cock over the stretched 'O' of Nico's lips.

"Plug that cum hole up nice and tight." Percy jerked his head at their box of toys and Jason groped around inside of it until his fingers wrapped around the familiar butt plug and pushed it inside of Nico's used hole once he pulled out. Percy guided Nico backwards while Jason scurried out of the way and watched as Percy attached the ankle cuffs he was wearing to a silver metal spreader bar to keep Nico's legs parted so his ass was on display, the base of the plug was visible between his slightly red ass cheeks.

Percy picked up the crop and dragged the leather tip down Nico's spine and between his ass cheeks before he smacked Nico's ass cheeks a few more times listening to the soft pants coming from Nico before he reached the crop around and ran it down the cock cage before giving it a swift smack and Nico's body shook under the pain and pleasure as it also tugged on the chain between nipple clamps before it was dragged down his cheek just under the blindfold Nico was still wearing.

"Now you are going to stay here for us and we are going to fuck you whenever we feel like it, you are just a toy for us to use understood." Percy ordered and Nico nodded his head, head hazy as he dropped into his subspace as all the simulation he had just received and the feeling of both Percy and Jason's cum inside of him overcame him completely. Percy smacked Nico's ass once more before he went back to lounge on the couch before looking at Jason who was kneeling waiting for his Dom's commands.

"Come over here whore." Percy ordered still in his headspace and Jason crawled over so he was kneeling in between Percy's legs.

"Now what to do with you." Percy mused as he gently traced the tip of the crop down Jason's cheek watching him shudder under the touch of leather.

"Hold yourself open whore." Percy decided and Jason leaned onto his back and lifted his legs up, holding himself open at the knees so he was exposed to his Dom. Percy reached into their box and pulled out one of their newer toys that Jason seemed to like the most out of the three of them.

Jason let out a breathy gasp at the sight of the black inflatable ribbed dildo as Percy gave the pump a squeezes and checked for any leaks or thing that could hurt Jason before he deflated it chuckling as Jason let out a whine of disappointment. Percy took his time slicking the toy up before he placed it at Jason's entrance and slowly pushed it in inch by inch until it was fully inserted inside of Jason who was a writhing mess, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin.

"Ready to be full whore?" Percy asked, looking just as excited as Jason was as the blond's cock was already beginning to become hard again.

"Yes Milord, please." Jason begged, body trembling in excitement and need.

"So needy." Percy chuckled and squeezed the pump and watched as Jason let out a cry as the toy inflated inside of him, his fingers gripping at his skin tightly as Percy squeezed it again. Percy did this 5 more times, waiting each time to allow Jason time to adjust before he figured enough was enough and placed the pump down before he knelt in between Jason's spread legs and nudged the base of the toy earning a whine from Jason.

"Do you like your toy you whore?" Percy asked pinching Jason's nipples as he spoke and the blond arched upwards.

"Yes, so much Milord." Jason panted out, body shaking in pleasure.

"Go ahead whore, fuck the slut's mouth." Percy ordered in a husky voice close to Jason's ear. He nodded before he gently and slowly crawled over to Nico and pushed his cock into the ring in Nico's mouth, the dark hair Demigod made a surprised noise as the cock was pushed into his mouth, but he happily licked at it pleased to be of use.

Percy lounged on the couch and watched the movie as Jason face fucked Nico and spilled his cum inside of Nico's mouth before he crawled back over to kneel next to Percy's feet. Percy gave the pump another squeeze in reward and Jason moaned happily.

The movie played on, every so often Percy wander over to Nico and fucked into one of his cum filled holes and sometimes he sent Jason and rewarded him with another squeeze of the pump. This went on until the movie's credits began to roll and Percy stood up from the couch, stretching his body out.

"Whore, give the cock slut your cock again, his hole doesn't seem to be satisfied yet." Percy ordered and Jason crawled over to positioned his cock against Nico's ass, tugging the plug out and watching as rivers of cum slid down the curve of his ass and down to add to his cum coated thighs. Jason thrusted into the Nico's gapping hole and started a steady pace as per usual with Nico pushing back against Jason's cock needy. Percy knelt behind Jason and tugged at the toy inside of Jason and watched as the wide inflated part of the dildo slowly moved past the ring of muscles and Jason was letting out high pitched moans, he had stopped moving leaving his cock deep inside of Nico.

Percy finally slid the toy out of Jason completely and tossed it back towards the box of toys and gave Jason's ass a soft smack with the palm of his hand and Jason managed to collect himself and he started thrusting into Nico once more. Percy reached around and unlocked the ring gag from Nico's lips before he tugged on the nipple clamps.

"I want to hear you this time slut." Percy ordered and Nico obliged by letting out a moan that was borderline on a scream when Jason pounded against his overly simulated prostate.

"Tell me what you want slut, do you want more cock? More cum?" Percy asked tugging on the clamps again.

"Ahhh, both please Milord!" Nico cried out, back arching showing his inflated stomach, full of cum and an indent of where Jason's cock was moving in and out of him.

"That's my good slut." Percy purred and placed his cock by Nico's lips, the dark haired man lunged forward eagerly sucking and licking at the cock finally able to work his mouth the way he wanted to. Percy kept his hips still and let Nico do all the work while Jason's hips stuttered and he filled the already overflowing hole with his cum. Jason panted exhausted as he pulled out and gently lowered himself onto his knees by the couch, leaning against it watching Nico suck Percy's cock and didn't stop when Percy gave a cry as he came and Nico swallowed every last drop down before he licked Percy's flaccid cock clean.

"Jason, go get the bath ready for us." Percy jerked his head towards the hallway where the large bathroom was located, the use of Jason's actual name showed that the scene was winding down and aftercare was now needed.

"Yes Milord." Jason said out of habit as he nodded his head and rose up to make his way down the hall on unsteady legs. Percy gently pushed Nico onto his back and settled between his legs after removing the spreader bar. He gently removed the nipple clamps using his tongue to sooth the red sensitive skin getting a mewl from Nico before Percy worked the cock cage off of Nico's painfully hard leaking cock.

"Go on, come for me." Percy ordered a husky low voice. Nico's body shook as he let out a cry of 'Milord' as he came untouched, he coated his chest with streams of his own cum. Nico slumped against the ground limply, Percy pressed a kiss to every inch of Nico's skin as he removed the leather cuffs.

"I'm going to remove the blindfold, close your eyes okay?" Percy warned and Nico nodded tiredly before Percy slid the blindfold off and shielded Nico's eyes and watched as his beautiful eyes slowly slid opened and his hazy eyes blinked up at him. 

"There you are." Percy gave him a soft smile. "Do you want me to carry you to the bathroom?"

"N-no, I want to tell me what to do and p-please, a plug?" Nico asked in a hoarse voice. Percy hummed unable able to say no to his sub when he was in this state and pulled the plug back out of the box and slowly slid it into Nico's well used gapping hole watching as streams of cum was pushed out of his hole as the plug was slid in and they trickled down his thighs.

"On your hands and knees." Percy ordered as he dug around in the box, Nico slowly got to his hands and knees keeping his head down waiting for his next order. A click near his ear made him look over and his cheeks turned red at the sight of the sea green leash attached to the collar around his neck.

"Follow me." Percy gave the leash a tug and started towards the bathroom where Jason was waiting. Nico moved slowly but surly on his hands and knees behind his Dom loving the feeling of being made to crawl after him.

Jason looked up from making sure three glasses of water were within arms reach of the hot spring esque tub that Jason insisted they had installed in their bathroom and smiled at the sight of Nico crawling after Percy who gave him a look that said 'he asked for it'.

"Okay babe up you go." Percy mumbled to Nico as he unclipped the leash and lifted the Ghost King into his arms and waded into the tub with Jason following behind him.

"Does that feel nice?" Percy asked as he settled Nico between his legs and Jason passed him the shampoo.

"Mmm, so nice." Nico hummed happily as the hot water soothed every ache of his body.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Percy asked as he washed the black hair, shielding his face to avoid getting shampoo into his eyes.

"I did, so much, thank you Milord." Nico nuzzled Percy's chest before the Sea Prince twisted his torso to the side so he could shampoo Jason's blond hair not wanting to leave him out.

"And you?" Percy looked down at Jason once he washed away all of the shampoo.

"So amazing, thank you Milord." Jason thanked Percy and stole a soft kiss from the Sea Prince and got a dopy smile in return.

"I'm so glad, you both were so amazing tonight, especially you Nico, so perfect for both of us. Just remember that I'm right here for both of you, I promise. I love you both so much." Percy praised and pressed soft kisses allover each of their faces getting happy smiles at his words and actions.

"Now when I finish cleaning us up we are going to curl up in bed and we are going to get the best sleep in the world, free of nightmares and flashbacks." Percy promised needing to sooth both his lovers and himself.

"Yes Milord." They both said in unison and Percy smiled at both of them fondly, full of love for each of them.


End file.
